Candace Bailey
|birth_place = Birmingham, Alabama, U.S. |spouse = |children = |years_active = 1999–present |occupation = Actress, television personality }} Candace Kaye Bailey (born May 20, 1982) is an American actress and television personality best known as a co-host of the former television program Attack of the Show! on G4. Early life Bailey was born in Birmingham, Alabama and relocated with her family to the Pensacola, Florida area at age two. At age 12, Bailey joined a New York City modeling company in the summer. Bailey graduated from Gulf Breeze High School of Gulf Breeze, Florida in 2001 and attended Marymount Manhattan College in New York City. (28 December 2006). GBHS drama presents ‘Thoroughly Modern Millie’ at Saenger Theatre, Gulf Breeze News, Retrieved December 8, 2010 Career Bailey is a former Junior Olympic gymnast.(15 August 2004). Kidsday, Newsday, Retrieved December 8, 2010 ("ABOUT CANDACE BAILEY. Born in Pensacola Fla. Appeared on HBO's The Sopranos in 1999... Candace was a Junior Olympic gymnast when she was 13.") In 1999, Bailey at age 17 made her on-screen debut on The Sopranos episode "Boca" as character Deena Hauser. While attending Marymount Manhattan, Bailey got her first television presenting job on the Nickelodeon children's show U-Pick Live in 2002 and would continue on the show until 2005 Bernstein, Paula (9 March 2003). For Young Viewers: After the Homework: Cartoons, Cream Pies and Slime, The New York Times, Retrieved December 8, 2010 and she and her co-host Brent Popolizio formed a fictional band in the show called The Pickles, the name is from the Pickle Family characters in the animated series Rugrats. Bailey hosted an episode of Slime Time Live on Nickelodeon in 2003 In 2004, Bailey co-hosted a children-oriented Super Bowl XXXVIII pre-game show on Nickelodeon. In her first role as a regular character in a fictional TV series, Bailey played Skylar Stevens on the CBS series Jericho from 2006 to 2008.Paige, Carmen (15 February 2007). Students in the spotlight, Pensacola News Journal, Retrieved December 8, 2010 ("Candace Bailey - Professional actress and dancer. Has appeared in commercials was a regular on Nickelodeon and is currently on the television show Jericho") In 2008, Bailey appeared in the music video of "Goodnight, Goodnight" by Maroon 5. After Jericho was cancelled, Bailey worked as a cocktail waitress and babysitter between acting jobs. Bailey said that the work made her more appreciative of her acting opportunities. Bailey returned to screen acting in a fifth season episode of Ghost Whisperer in 2010. On January 11, 2011, Bailey joined Kevin Pereira (who left the show on May 31, 2012) as the new co-host of Attack of the Show! and remained on the show until its final episode on January 23, 2013.Ishimoto, Moye (6 December 2010). Candace Bailey is the New AOTS Co-Host, G4 (U.S. TV channel)G4, Retrieved December 8, 2010(6 December 2010). Pics Of Candace Bailey, The New Co-Host Of Attack of the Show!, G4, Retrieved December 8, 2010 Filmography Television Music videos Video games References External links * * *Candace Bailey profile at G4TV.com *http://instagram.com/p/ojiwH8m3NU/ Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Birmingham, Alabama Category:Actresses from Florida Category:American gymnasts Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television hosts Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Marymount Manhattan College alumni Category:People from Pensacola, Florida